Don't you forget about me
by Animegirl721
Summary: The Host Club is graduating! What does Haruhi think? Song-fic. Full summary inside.


**Me: Hey Guys first of all I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story thanks SO much secondly-**

**Hikaru: Hey Animegirl721 when will you update 'On a clear day'?**

**Me: I was getting to that, now shut up before I have Huni beat the hell out of you :( **

**Huni: *Appears behind me and glares at Hikaru while holding up a fist***

**Hikaru: *Gulps* All right, I'll shut up**

**Me: Good boy**

**Hikaru: NOT A DOG! XC**

**Me: *Pouts* Anyway, as for my other story I haven't abandoned it, I just have no idea what to do now, if anyone has any ideas please feel free to PM me. I need the help. Anyhow, here's the info for this song-fic**

**Summary: The Host Club gang is graduating and going their separate ways. There is no doubt that the guys will keep in contact with each other, but what about Haruhi? How does she feel about this situation and where does she play in? Will she ever hear from the guys again? Or will she just become a distant memory to them? When it all comes down to it she really only has one wish, that they don't forget about her. Haruhi's thoughts about parting**

**Song: Don't you forget about me- Artist: I don't know who it's by actually**

**Key: **

"This equals some one speaking"

_This is the song lyrics_

This is just regular text that will most of the time just be Haruhi's thoughts (AN: If the words have an underline it's emphasized)

**Yes all of this is in Haruhi's POV by the way**

**Pairing: Undecided (I don't think that that I'm going to put an actual pairing, but there could be bits of Haru X Hosts (depending on how you look at it.))**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own OHSHC or the song used in this**

**With these things said, Let the Song-fiction begin!**

_Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone dancing you know it baby._

Its graduation day for us here at Ouran Academy. It's been fun; we've had some great times. Shared some laughs, shed some tears. But now it's time for us to part ways. I'm facing the cold hard truth that I'll most likely never hear from the guys again. But I can't help but wonder, will they come to check up on me? Probably not considering that they have reputations to uphold now and coming in to check up on a 'commoner' as they so kindly dubbed me on my first day, would only ruin it. But if by some odd chance they did come, I'd probably still be alone.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts. Giving me everything inside and out and,_

_Love is strange, so real in the dark, think of the tender things that we were working on._

They always came to me for help with their problems. Their troubles and doubts. It honestly made me feel good knowing that out of all the people to come to with their problems, they chose me. And I, of course, was always ready to listen and help them out. About 6 months ago I realized something shocking, we had the beginnings of love our hands. I kept them in the dark about it and, even after all this time, I still don't think that they realized. That we had the small little seedling of love that, when in the right conditions, could develop into something great. It was this little seedling that we had to protect from the cold, harsh winter that is reality. Make sure it was safe from the cold snow-like fact that it would never blossom. I really want them to know of these tender things that we were working on. But I don't tell, because that would only make it harder for them to move on. And I don't want to be the thing to hold them back.

_Slow change may pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart, baby._

The changes that take place in the world may separate us, when you finally get your heads out of the clouds. When you realize that this just can't be. I do have one request for them though . . .

_Don't you forget about me . . . Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't you forget about me._

That's all I want. Assurance that I won't just become a distant memory. A dream.

_Will you stand above me? Look my way and never love me. Rain keeps falling, Rain keeps falling down down down._

Will they loom over my head? So close but yet so far. Standing just above me, but not close enough for me to reach out and grab your hands. If they see me, will they just turn their heads and pretend like they didn't. As I walk home with my thoughts in my head and diploma in hand it begins to storm. The raindrops just keep on pouring down. Spiraling down, down, down, until they hit the ground. I sigh. I always hated the rain.

_Will you recognize me? Call my name, or walk on by? Rain keeps falling, Rain keeps falling, down, down, down, down._

People change. It's a part of life. If they come back to find me, would they recognize me? And if we crossed paths, would they call out to me or just keep walking? Since dad is still at work I was left alone in my house with only my thoughts. It was still raining so I just sat and looked out the window, just watching as the little water droplets fell, down, down, down.

_Don't you, try to pretend. Well it's my feeling, win in the end, I won't_

_Harm you or touch your defenses, vanity and security._

I hope they don't pretend like they don't know me or that I don't exist. I have this feeling that in the end they'll wind up winning in life. I hope they know that I won't try a destroy that. I won't harm them or try to tear down their walls, no. Quite the contrary, I would just sit and wait until they felt that they could take down the walls themselves. I just hope that . . .

_Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone dancing you know it baby._

That's my only wish, that they don't forget about me. Because I'll be alone, just remembering them, knowing that I'll probably never hear from the real ones again.

_Going to take you apart. I'll put us back together at heart baby._

Though reality took us apart from each other, we'll always be together at heart. I'll make sure of it. Our friendship won't die as long as it is remembered.

_Don't you forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't you forget about me._

Please that's all I ask for. Just don't forget what we had. Please.

_As you walk on by, will you call my name? As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

If our paths cross once again, will you call out to me? Hug me, and remind me of the happier times we shared together?

_I say la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

I smile at the happy memories the guys and I shared. I started to hum a little happy song because of it.

_As you walk on by,_

If our paths do cross once again,

_Will you call my name?_

Will you call out to me? Inform me that you're there, that you care, and most importantly. . .

_As you walk on by,_

If we do meet again,

_Will you call my name?_

Will you call me out? Inform me that you're there, that you all care and most importantly,

_Don't you, don't you, don't you forget about me!_

Show me that you guys didn't forget about me.

**End**

**Me: Well how was it? Was it good? Please say it was! And as you review remember, this is my first Song-fic, so please be nice!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
